How to care for your cat
by SouthParkFirefly
Summary: Japan has been turned into a cat by the 'Korean Curse' which caused him to believe he's a cat and he's lost all memory. Now it's up to China and Korea to come to the rescue and help him.
1. Chapter 1: Starting out

**A.N: I couldn't resist writing a cute kitty smut with China and Japan. I know I'm writing Little Nations too but this is more of a…in betweener. Incliant! I hope you likies!**

**I'm going to use the name "Kiku" when Japan is in his kitty mind and when he is back to normal I'll call him "Japan" again.**

**Warning: Smut, lemon the whole works.**

Chapter 1: Starting out

Korea whistled happily to himself as he walked down Japan's driveway to his House, he couldn't wait to see how his curse turned out on Japan. He knew his Brother China was mad about cats, and he also knew that he loved Japan but he never did anything about it so he did himself. And he felt proud of himself. A book under his arm titled "How to care for your cat." He brought it as a joke. Sniggering to himself he let himself in Japan's House, it was a talent of Korea's he could easily slip inside someone's House no matter how many times you lock the door or change the locks. "Japaaaan~" he called out in a sing songy way. But he heard no answer, shrugging he went inside. "Japan!" He called out again but still there was no answer, slightly worried he went into Japan's bedroom to see if he was in there.

Upon entering he saw him; he was lying on the floor, completely naked a tail wound around his lower body and two soft cat ears that were black in colour poked out of his hair. "Japan!" Korea gasped throwing himself on the floor next to him, "Japan! Wake up!" he shook him. Japan's eyes fluttered open he smiled at Korea cutely making him blush slightly, he noticed two delicate sharp incisors poked out.

"Nyan?" he uttered softly.

"Nyan?" Korea muttered "Oh shit! Can you speak?"

"Nyan!" Kiku got to his hands and knees and happily crawled out the room he pawed at the front door eagerly. "Nyuu! Nyan, nyuu!"

Korea sighed "What the Hell have I done? He thinks he's a cat." He muttered.

"NYUU!" Kiku mewed louder still pawing at the door "Nyan!"

"Okay I'm coming; you do know you're nude right?" Korea asked.

Kiku tilted his head cutely "Nyan?"

"Never mind…" he sighed. "What do you want me to do?" he watched Kiku paw the door his hand patting the door handle. "You know you can open it yourself don't you?" he opened it anyway.

Kiku dashed off into the garden, he closed his eyes purring contently as he peed in the garden, Korea groaned "Crap, I'm gonna have to call Aniki. I think he'll know what to do." He took out his cell to call China.

**XxX**

Korea paced Kiku's room impatiently as he waited for China to arrive; silently to himself he knew he had to keep Japan away from Greece as much as possible. Jumping up he heard a knock on the door, Kiku dashed away with speed over to it. Korea eased open the door "Err…Aniki…don't be mad at me please." He begged.

"Let me in-aru." China muttered his face a look of sheer anger "I want to see the damage."

Korea let him in; Kiku jumped up China his tail swishing back and forth as he gazed up at the man. China blinked in shock as Kiku started to nudge his head against his stomach. "Err…so you see, he thinks he's a cat." Korea laughed nervously; he reached out and stroked Kiku behind the ears who purred happily.

"Why is he naked-aru?" China asked.

"I don't really know." Korea shrugged.

"Well why didn't you dress him-aru?" China sighed, he knelt down in front of the kitten "Kiku?" he called softly getting his attention. Kiku opened his eyes looking at China. "Kiku I'm going to dress you but first I need to bathe you. Will you let me-aru?"

"Nyan!" Kiku nodded he bounded over to the door purring happily. China blushed and had the decency to look away from Kiku's naked butt wiggling excitedly at the door. "Nyuu?" Kiku looked over his shoulder curiously.

"I-I'm coming-aru." China stuttered, he opened the door and led the cat person over to the bathroom. He ran the bath; Kiku hissed at the water his ears going flat on his head. He spat at the bath angrily. "Oh no you don't!" China launched himself on Kiku before he ran out the room. Kiku hissed scratching China with his claws that were his nails grown sharper and longer in length. But they seemed retractable like a normal cat's. China would have been fascinated if he didn't have blood dripping into his eye. "Stop it Kiku-aru!" he scolded.

Kiku hissed and spat again, his hand swiping out to scratch him once more. "Nyuu!" He mewed. China threw him in the bath, Kiku sat there rigid. He looked up at China pathetically, tears filling his large chocolate brown eyes.

China sighed "Do you want me to come in with you-aru?" he asked petting Kiku's ears.

"Nyan!" Kiku mewed excitedly.

China stripped down and entered with him. Kiku purred nuzzling up to China "Nyan." He mewed "Nyuu."

Korea burst in "Aniki! I have this book! We can use it for Kiku!"

China sighed "He seems fine-aru." He reached up for some shampoo to wash Kiku's hair and ears; gently he wet Kiku's hair making sure no water got into his eyes, mewing softly Kiku kept his eyes closed throughout the ordeal. China applied shampoo; he rubbed it into his hair smiling as he purred contently. "Okay then read the first page-aru." China said rubbing behind Kiku's ears.

"So you decided to get a cat." Korea read out loud as he sat on the closed toilet seat "Congratulations. A cat can make a wonderful pet, they are loving and compassionate and often visit you if you are sick or upset. If a bond is strong they will often pick up on your feelings, when you are sad they will try to cheer you up." Hey that sounds awesome huh?" Korea laughed.

"Shi, I guess." China shrugged as he washed the suds off Kiku's hair. Kiku mewed again nudging his head against China's shoulder. "What do you want-aru?" he asked him curiously. Kiku looked around curiously his tail twitching. He leaned on the bath, his tongue sticking out slightly. "Kiku?" Kiku looked back at China "I'm going to wash you now-aru." Mentally China tried to calm himself 'It's okay, it's like when he was young that's all-aru! It's just bigger now that's all. It's still the same body-aru.'

"Nyuu." Kiku mewed as China placed the now lathered sponge to his body "Nyan?" Kiku blinked as China blushed running it over his body. Kiku pawed at China's chest as his own got lathered up with soap. "Nyuu, nyan nyuu." He conversed happily.

China sighed not understanding a single word he was saying. "I hate you so much Korea." He muttered.

"What? I thought it would only, you know, make him have cat ears and a tail not the whole works! I didn't think he would _actually _think he was a cat and lose all memory." Korea protested.

"We don't know that yet-aru." China said. "Sorry!" He yelped as Kiku mewed loudly in shock at having his genitals cleaned unexpectedly.Kiku looked at him a look of curiosity on his face. China blushed at the cuteness of Kiku's face. "Erm…I'm sorry." He mumbled again. Kiku purred happily as he nuzzled into China once again.

Korea smirked "Wow you really find him cute huh?" he laughed.

"Oh sh-shut up." China mumbled his cheeks flushing rapidly. "Y-you probably do too-aru."

"Of course I do." He laughed "I'd be an idiot not to."

Kiku mewled reaching out for Korea "Nyan!" Korea stroked his ears "Nyuu!" Kiku purred happily.

Korea grinned "Awww look he likes me."

China pouted "Yeah but he probably likes me more-aru." He shook his head "Wait what am I saying? He's a person not a cat-aru!"

Kiku leaped out of the bath, he got to all fours and shook himself dry his hair sticking up at all ends. Korea laughed "He really is cute!" He grabbed a towel and started to rub his hair dry; Kiku purred his head butting into Korea's stomach.

China got out the bath to dry himself off "Make sure you dry his tail too-aru." He said his voice muffled by the towel on his head. Korea stuck his tongue out at him as he dried off Kiku's tail.

"Nyan!" Kiku ran off excitedly.

"Gah! Stop him!" China yelped "He's still naked-aru!"

Korea ran after him to see he was rolling around on his bed purring cutely "Aww." He cooed "Don't you look cute! I tell ya when you come back to your senses you are gonna be sooooo embarrassed!" He sniggered.

"Nyuu?" Kiku mewled curiously as he looked up at him from upside down.

Korea reached out and tickled Kiku's tummy making him purr louder, China entered the room his face paled seeing Korea tickling Kiku's tummy like he was an actual cat, "Stop that-aru!"

"Oh come on! Look at him and tell me that you don't wanna do the same thing to him too." Korea laughed.

China looked into the huge chocolate brown eyes "F-fine." He blushed "I do." He tickled his tummy making him stretch lazily and utter a loud mewl. "Are you tired-aru?" Kiku purred batting China's hand playfully. He rolled onto his tummy pretending to snap at China's hand as he held Korea's tightly under both of his. His tail swished lazily as he mewled again.

China tickled him behind the ears, Kiku gave one last mewl and closed his eyes. China smiled "I think I should stay here with him tonight-aru."

Korea pouted "Me too!"

"No! You go back to my house and make sure Hong Kong and Taiwan don't find out about this! No one can-aru." China said sternly.

"Fine." Korea huffed but he did as he was told and went back to China's Home.

China stroked Kiku's ears as he pulled the covers over him; he went to settle on the floor in the guest bedroom. But sure enough he heard soft mewls and the padding of feet, looking up he saw Kiku walking up to him. "So you can walk-aru. Then all is not lost." Kiku dropped down next to him a sad look on his face.

"Nyuu." He mewled. He started pawing at China's covers.

"You want to sleep with me-aru?" China asked him.

"NYUU!" Kiku mewled in excitement; he dived under the covers and curled up on China's chest.

"Wǎn'ān." He whispered stroking Kiku's hair.

**A.N: There's chapter 1! Don't ask what gave me this idea. I love it though it's very cute!**

**Wǎn'ān= Good night in Chinese**

**Arigato!**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting the cat to know

**A.N: Aww you've all been so sweet already!**

Chapter 2: Getting the cat to know it's surroundings.

China woke up to find that his chest was empty and cold, sitting up he saw Kiku wasn't there. "Kiku? Oh no! He's not in his right mind-aru!" he yelped hurrying out of bed. "Kiku! Kiku!" he yelled running out the room. He burst open the back door to see Kiku sitting in the garden, at the sound of the footsteps he looked at him curiously.

"Nyan?"

"Oh Kiku! Don't do that-aru." China laughed nervously "I thought something had happened to you."

"Nyuu." Kiku stood up and ran to China happily.

"I need to put some clothes on you-aru." China held his hand and pulled him back inside. Kiku looked at him curiously as China led him into his room. "Okay sit there-aru." He said softly.

"Nyuu!" Kiku agreed he sat down on the floor by the Elder.

China lay him down "Okay wait there-aru." He searched through Kiku's wardrobe looking for a new robe for him to wear but all he saw were cosplay outfits "Haha wrong one-aru." He laughed nervously. But a cute sailor outfit caught his eye, pulling it out he looked at Kiku who looked up at him from the floor curiously. "Err…I can't believe I'm thinking about this-aru." He hurriedly closed the doors his cheeks flushing. But he thought about it a little more "B-but then again…your tail can poke out from under the skirt s-so this isn't a kink! I'm being thoughtful-aru!" he stuttered trying to explain himself.

"Nyan?" Kiku looked at him a look of confusion sweeping his face.

"Err…never mind-aru." China pulled the sailor outfit back out and knelt down next to Kiku "L-legs up…so I can put these on." He held the underwear out his cheeks flushing wildly, he felt such a pervert about to put the girls' underwear on Kiku "You really like this stuff huh-aru?" he laughed.

"Nyuu." Kiku purred his hands balling into fists on his chest.

"Who am I kidding like you know what they are-aru." He looked back down at Kiku's long legs "Not that I mind about your strange kinks-aru." He shrugged. He slipped the holes over Kiku's feet "Ready?"

"Nyan!" Kiku mewled excitedly his tail swishing to and fro.

"Okay!" China was just about to pull them up when the door burst open. China looked up to see Taiwan staring at him with a look of shock on her face. "Err…th-this isn't what it looks like-aru!"

She surveyed the scene to the sight of Kiku lying on the floor naked with China holding onto some underwear around his ankles "W-were you being a pervert Gege?" She asked her face falling into one of annoyance.

**XxX**

China sat slumped over the table, Kiku was running around in the garden chasing butterflies in the cute sailor suit, which consisted of a short blue skirt, matching panties and a white t-shirt with a blue collar a bit like Sealand's. "So let me get this straight Gege…you were dressing and taking advantage of Kiku in his fragile state?" Taiwan asked she folded her arms a look of disapproval on her face.

"No. I already explained it. I was dressing him because he was naked-aru. You just walked in at the wrong time." China said getting a little angry.

"You may say that but what I saw was-"

"Nyuu!" Kiku ran into the house "Nyuu, nyuu!" he pushed his cupped hands towards China "Nyan!"

"What is it Kiku-aru?" he asked curious.

Kiku purred happily his ears twitching as he thrusted his hands towards China again "Nyuu!"

China gently separated his hands to see a butterfly flitter out and flutter around the kitchen, Kiku looked at his Master a look of self-pride in his eyes "Oh! Err…g-good boy-aru." China petted his ears lightly. Kiku let off a soft purr.

"It seems that Nihon believes you're his Master." Taiwan laughed.

"Really?" China looked down at the kitten who mewled in response before crawling up to Taiwan; he butted her hand with his head softly.

"He is sooooo cute!" She cooed "Awwww I want one!" She leaned down to nuzzle him softly "Wook at you!" she cooed to him again. Kiku purred as she scratched behind his ears.

Korea burst into the kitchen "Heya!"

"YOU!" China shot to his feet grabbing the front of his shirt "I thought I told you NOT to tell anyone and to NOT let them come anywhere near here-aru!"

Korea laughed nervously "Have you seen Taiwan when you try to keep her from her precious 'Nihon' it ain't pretty."

China scowled "Don't be stupid-"

Korea poked him "It kinda looks like that."

China turned around to see an evil aura surrounding the girl, she gave him such a fearsome look that China found himself covering his head "W-what?" he stuttered.

"I love cute little Nihon and no one will take him away from me." Taiwan stroked Kiku again who was now gnawing on a biscuit that she had given him. He looked up slightly, bits of icing stuck to his cheek.

"Nyuu!" he cried out happily before returning back to the baked snack.

"Aren't you with Hong Kong?" Korea asked.

"Yes but this is different. I'm in love with Jia Li bit I love Nihon…sort of like a pet." She shrugged.

"Fair enough." Korea said.

Taiwan giggled turning her attention back to Kiku "Isn't he cute?"

China nodded "Shi."

Korea flicked through his book "Okay then it says here "Chapter 2: Make sure you get your cat accustomed to his surroundings, such as taking him into different rooms and playing or petting him to show him there's no harm and to build good memories in the rooms. Anything bad that could happen to him may trigger a negative effect on how he sees the room and his surroundings." Sounds simple enough, huh?"

China nodded "Shi. Kiku?" he called out softly "Do you wanna go somewhere with me?"

"Nyuu!" Kiku leapt to his feet happily following China into another room.

"So do I just go in every room and pet him-aru?" he asked Korea.

"I don't think you have to do it all at once. Just ya know anytime you enter a new room." Korea shrugged as he flicked through the book.

Kiku spotted something in the corner, mewling softly he fell to his knees and prowled across the floor after the object. Hissing slightly he reached out and patted the round ball of yarn. "Nyan?" he sat back up and looked at China excitedly.

China knelt down next to him and took the yarn off him "Watch-aru." He said softly as he rolled the ball.

Kiku mewled excitedly and gave chase "Nyuu!" he pounced on the yarn clutching it in both hands happily "Nyan! Nyan, nyuu?" he asked China.

"Do you want to play?" he asked him.

He started to roll the yarn around much to Kiku's joy, Kiku pounced on it again his butt wiggling. China felt his cheeks redden as he watched his backside. Korea clicked his fingers under his nose drawing his attention back "Done?" he smirked.

"Sh-shi." China blushed averting his gaze away from Kiku and his seductive rear.

As the two males sat there talking about how to get Kiku back into the Nation Japan Kiku got himself tangled up in the yarn he mewled pitifully his hands and arms bound up in front of him. The red yarn wound its way around his legs and ears. "Nyuu…" he mewled.

Taiwan looked over at him "Oh! Oh no what happened?" she asked him. Kneeling down she tried to untangle him from the yarn. "Gege!"

China looked over to direction and smiled at the cute sight of the tangled up kitten "Nyuu." Kiku mewed again pathetically.

"How did you do that-aru?" He laughed; kneeling down in front of Kiku he helped Taiwan untangle him from his yarn bonds. Kiku finally pulled a hand free, he reached out to grip China's shirt. After one last knot untied the yarn finally fell off him freeing him. Kiku sprung up onto his hands and knees to nuzzle China, he mewed his appreciation. China smiled "You're fine now-aru."

Kiku trotted over to Korea his ears twitching "What's up?" he asked. Kiku looked at him curiously and pawed his jeans pocket.

China gasped "No! Kiku don't do that-aru!"

"Nyan?" Kiku tilted his head.

"Relax he only wants this." Korea pulled out a thin red collar from his pocket it had a pretty bell on it "I guess he wants to wear it." Kiku purred happily his eyes sparkled as he gazed at the collar.

"You got him a collar? Are you insane-aru?" China yelled "He isn't a real cat!"

"Do you want to wear it Kitty?" Korea asked ignoring China.

"Nyuu!" Kiku mewled he pawed at Korea's hand.

"See?" Korea smirked smugly at China as he tied the collar around his neck. "There doesn't he look adorable?" he smiled.

Kiku flicked the bell "Nyan." He purred. He crawled over to China his ears going back "Nyan! Nyuu!"

"Yes, yes you look cute-aru." He sighed stroking him behind the ears.

Kiku shook his head he pawed his knee mewling loudly "NYAAAAN!"

"What? What's wrong?" China asked.

"Nyaaaaan!" Kiku sat back and a look of content swept over his face, he purred his eyes closing.

Taiwan looked down "Err…Gege? I think I know what was wrong with him."

"What? Oh, oh no!" China grabbed Kiku seeing a puddle spread around him "S-stop peeing!"

"Nyan…" Kiku purred he rested his head on China's chest in relief.

"Great now I have to clean his pee." China sighed. "That means I better change his underwear too."

**XxX**

China watched Taiwan teach Kiku how to clean "You see Kee you have to rub up and down, up and down, then squeeeeze." She rubbed the cloth up and down then squeezed the cloth out in the bucket.

"Nyan, nyan, nyuu." Kiku purred as he copied her. China watched Kiku's newly changed panty clad butt move up and down with his cleaning. "Nyuu! Nyan, nyuu!"

Korea smirked noticing China's eyes fixed to the Kitten's rear "Having fun?" he smirked.

China tore his eyes away "What?"

"Stop staring at his backside." He laughed.

China blushed "I wasn't-aru!"

Kiku looked up at China "Nyuu!" he got to his feet dropping the cloth. "Nyan!" he sat in his lap rubbing his head against China's chin.

"You are too cute-aru." China smiled "But I will have to teach you how to use the toilet…again…" he sighed.

"Nyuu!" Kiku agreed.

China stroked his soft velvet ears "Too cute-aru." He cooed.

**A.N: There's chapter two. Next one Greece heehee. I wonder how he'll react?**

**Please review! ^-^**

**Arigato! **


	3. Chapter 3: Introducing it to strangers

**AN: Here is chapter three and as promised it's Greece!**

**Haha you impatient people! I'm sorry! Here's your beloved chapter!**

**Warning: Err…nothing much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Chapter 3: Introducing strangers.

China sat up as the doorbell rang "I wonder who that is-aru." He wondered aloud. Kiku followed him to the door curiously; his ears were flat against his head almost like he was scared of something. "It's okay." He said trying to reassure him.

"Nyan." Kiku shook he put his hand on the door and stroked it almost fearfully.

Korea burst out of the other room "It says here "Getting your cat to know strangers is a slow process and must be dealt with soon so then the cat won't be scared. So ease his fears with petting and kind words." Got that?"

"Shi now get lost-aru." China waved him away as he opened the door slowly "It'll be okay Kiku-aru." He said softly "No one will hurt you I promise."

Nyaaaa!" Kiku mewled his ears springing up in excitement. China opened the door and Kiku's eyes lit up "Nyuu!" he rubbed up against the newcomer purring ecstatically.

"Kiku…what's wrong?" The stranger asked, China sighed, the stranger was Greece. A kind gentle man who, despite his muscular build and tall stature, was incredibly nice and timid. He looked at China thoughtfully.

"Don't ask-aru." China sighed "Come on in." he moved out of the way for the Greek and a small herd of cats to enter the House. Kiku followed Greece excitedly his tail swishing as he walked.

Greece took his seat opposite Taiwan who had a large smile on her face. "Hello." She called out happily.

"Hi." Greece said he smiled a little.

"Have you noticed how cute Kiku looks today?" She asked.

"Yes…but why is…Kiku a cat?" he asked as Kiku tried to curl up on his lap. Greece helped him by opening his legs a little wider so Kiku could crawl up in between them. Kiku purred lying on his back. Like it came naturally to Greece he reached down and tickled his tummy.

"Hmm…let's ask Korea shall we-aru?" China said angrily as he shot the teen a sharp look.

"Well I made him a cat. You like?" Korea grinned ignoring China's growl.

"Yeah…he's cute…" Greece said softly, he stroked Kiku's tummy a little more. Kiku purred his feet kicking slightly.

"Nyuu!" he mewled reaching out he clamped his hands over Greece's before chewing on it happily.

Greece laughed a little "He's…so cute…like this…"

Korea nodded he looked at China "You're welcome." He said cockily.

China slapped him around the back of his head "Be quiet. Doesn't that hurt-aru?" he asked Greece nodding to Kiku still happily chewing on his hand.

"No…I'm used…to it. Kittens are…always biting me." Greece shrugged.

"Oh." China watched Kiku some more curiously. Kiku finished chewing playfully on Greece's hand and stretched lazily in his lap instead. He half closed his eyes curling up on his tummy his ears flat against his head, his tail swishing slowly to and fro. Greece scratched him idly behind the ears releasing purrs from him.

"You know…I can look after him…I like cats." Greece said quietly. Kiku yawned lazily before locking his eyes on China.

"Well…I don't know-aru." China said tearing his eyes away from the deep chocolate eyes of the Cat boy. "He seems content here and I don't want to disturb him-aru."

"I understand…but if you need help…then call me…" Greece said looking up at the ceiling. Anther cat bound up on Kiku's back, turned around and around until it was comfortable enough to drop down onto Kiku. Kiku purred not caring about the cat on his back.

China looked back down into Kiku's eyes which were still lazily locked on him, he felt confused as to why the Neko was so fixated on him. Kiku's eyelids drooped until he had finally fallen asleep. Greece stroked the cat on Kiku's back instead. Another cat leaped up onto China's lap its eyes sparkling happily, China laughed slightly the cat was strange looking it was a large fat brown cat with a large flat nose and huge violet eyes. "Aren't you an odd cat-aru?" he stroked the cat that closed its eyes and almost seemed to be smiling.

"That cat followed me from Russia…" Greece said "I told him…to go back…but he likes me…"

"Oh I see." China muttered he stroked the cat again trying to shake the thought that the cat looked a little like Russia. The cat mewed happily and rubbed his head against China's hand.

"Nyuu!" Kiku woke up and looked at China and the other cat. "Nyan?" Kiku tilted his head looking hurt. Greece strangely enough seemed to understand him.

"It's okay." He said soothingly. "He likes you best." Kiku looked up at him hopefully.

"Nyan?"

"Yes honestly." Greece nodded. He stroked him behind his ears "Why don't you see for yourself?" he lifted the other cat off of Kiku's back so he could jump down without disturbing the other one.

China blinked in surprise as Kiku rubbed his face in his lap "What's wrong-aru?"

Kiku purred "Nyuu!" he pushed the Russian cat off China's lap before promptly scrabbling up in its place. "Nyan." He mewled sticking his tongue out at the other cat. The Russia cat got up before innocently sticking his claws into Kiku. Kiku screeched his ears going flat against his head, his tail stuck up the fur bristling.

China looked nervously at Greece "What's going on-aru?"

"Kiku is…jealous and he…has picked a fight with…the other cat…" Greece said calmly.

Russiacat nudged his head against China's hand purring. Kiku hissed and pounced on the cat giving him a swift bite, Russiacat scratched and bit back. China looked around and grabbed Korea's book out of his hand before slamming it down on the table. Hard. Kiku sprang away from Russiacat at the noise and hid behind Greece while the other cat strode up to Korea.

"That's enough-aru!" China yelled "Kiku! Get here!"

Kiku peered out from behind Greece nervously; he shook his head "Nyuuuu!"

"Don't you disobey me-aru!" China put his hands on his hips "Out."

Kiku edged up to him slowly before laying on his back submitting to him "Nyan?" he whimpered.

China sighed he couldn't stay mad at the creature, he looked too cute with his large eyes and little fangs over his bottom lip. He knelt down next to the guilty looking kitty. "You're naughty." He stated "You've been a bad kitty…but you know you've done wrong so I'll let you off easy-aru." He said stroking Kiku's tummy.

"Nyan?" Kiku nervously licked China's arm before wriggling upwards to lick his face.

China laughed a little. "You're just too cute-aru."

"Nyuu." Kiku purred he nuzzled his head softly into China's neck. China stroked him watching his eyes light up in happiness. Korea was too busy stroking Russiacat to notice Greece falling asleep.

Soon enough light snores came from the male across the room; Korea looked up "Hey he's gone to sleep."

"It was to be expected-aru." China sighed "He is too laid back for his own good-aru."

Kiku looked up at China watching his pony tail swish as he shook his head. He growled playfully before pouncing on the unsuspecting Chinese man knocking him on his back. Korea burst out laughing waking Greece up "What…happened…? Is it…Turkey?" he asked looking around. He noticed China sprawled on his back with Kiku lying on him chewing on his hair. He laughed a little "Cats like…to chew long hair…"

"Shi but why mine!" China groaned he struggled with the Neko attached to his head "He isn't light you know-aru." Kiku purred happily but he sat up when Greece called him, he yanked China up with him by his hair. Kiku looked up excitedly the pony tail dangling between his teeth. "Aiyaa!" China yelled in pain.

Greece got up and pinched Kiku's nose making him mewl and let go. "A little trick…that works well…with cats." He said.

"Xièxiè." China mumbled rubbing the back of his head at the top of his pony tail. "That hurt-aru." He looked at Kiku sharply but he wasn't paying attention he was pretending to snap at Greece's hand his tail swishing playfully.

"Apologise…to your Master…" Greece said softly. Kiku looked shyly over his shoulder before burying his face in his chest. "He won't shout at you. Just say you're sorry." Greece said stroking his ears gently. Kiku looked at him again before shaking his head mewling pitifully "Go on." He said gently stroking his cheek.

"Nyan." Kiku slowly crawled over to China his ears flat against his head "Nyuu, nyan nyuu." He mewled sadly.

China watched him "It's okay-aru." He said kindly.

Kiku shook his head "Nyuu!" he licked China's hand "Nyan…" he looked up sadly, his eyes shining with apologies. He looked up again "Nyan?"

China looked at Greece. "He wants…to know if he's…forgiven." He explained.

"Shi I forgive you-aru." China said stroking Kiku's ears gently. Kiku purred loudly, he bounced up on top of China licking his face in between excited mewls. "Okay, okay I get it! I get it-aru!" he squeaked.

"Nyuu!" Kiku sat back his eyes sparkling happily.

Greece looked around at all the cats "I better go…home the cats are hungry…"

China nodded "Shi. But if I need help? Can I ask you-aru?"

Greece smiled "Yeah…I don't mind…I always like to help cats…"

"Shi." China nodded trying to fight the over excited kitten off him. He yelped as Kiku pushed him back onto the floor.

"Nyuuuuu!" Kiku mewled happily as he licked and nuzzled China's face.

"You might as well give up." Korea laughed. Russiacat was lying happily in his arms.

China sighed "Shi it seems the more I push him away the more excited he gets-aru." He gave up as Kiku purred excitedly lying on him.

"Goodbye." Greece said softly. He petted Kiku behind his ears one last time before going to leave, the cats leaving with him.

"Shi goodbye!" China called out.

Kiku purred happily as he looked up to watch Greece leave before returning to his task of licking his Master.

**Thank you all for reading! Please review! They make Austria happy ^-^. See?**

**Arigato!**


	4. Chapter 4: Taking it to a professional

**AN: Sooooo much love. *sniffles* I love you all! Prease keep reviewing they make me so happy.**

**Warning: There is a slight rudeness towards the end. Oh and America's bad language.**

Chapter 4: Taking it to a professional

China watched Kiku slowly stalk a butterfly in the garden his tail swishing. Kiku's ears were pressed to his head as his eyes were fixed on the pretty coloured bug. As he got nearer he pounced but the butterfly flew off making the Neko fall onto his back. Mewling he sat up. "Are you okay-aru?" China asked. The butterfly landed on Kiku's head as he looked pathetically at his Master. China sighed "You have to be more careful-aru." He stroked his ears gently.

"Nyuu." Kiku mewled sadly as he held up his hand. China looked at it to see a small graze on the palm.

"Oh Kiku!" He sighed.

"Nyan…" Kiku whimpered he raised it to his mouth licking the wound sadly.

"No don't-aru. Come here let me take care of it." China went into the House to get some cleaning alcohol and gauze. He gently took his hand "Now hold still this will sting." He said softly.

Kiku yowled as the stinging liquid was applied. He hissed trying to scratch at China.

Korea put down his book Russiacat waking up a little from his lap as a screech came from the garden "Ow! Bastard! You bit me-aru!" China stormed in, his face a look of sheer anger "That's the last time I help that cat!" he growled.

Korea smirked "You say that but I know you will. What did you do anyway?"

"I was helping him and the little shit bit me-aru!" China held out his hand revealing the bloodied mark "He drew blood!"

"Nyan!" Kiku came running in a scared look on his face "Nyuu, nyan nyuu!" He whimpered pulling on China's sleeve. "Nyan!" He shook his head desperately. "Nyan! Nyan nyuu nyaaaan!"

China looked at Korea who shrugged "It's just a guess but I think he wants you to stay. I think he thinks you're going to leave because he bit you…but what do I know?"

Kiku pointed at Korea and nodded "Nyan!"

"Is that what you're saying-aru?" China asked.

"Nyuuuu!" Kiku nodded again eagerly.

"I'm not going to leave but just don't bite me again shi?" China said petting him.

"Nyuu!" Kiku nodded happily.

Korea flicked through the book again petting Russiacat's ears lazily "So what if he gets ill? Do we take him to the vets?"

"Don't be stupid! We take him to…" China thought for a moment. "Either Greece…or England…?" He mumbled.

"England? Why England?" Korea asked.

"Well he's used to this stuff and all this…strangeness and besides he knows how to treat wounds and stuff-aru. The man can't cook but he makes a good medicine." China answered. "Almost as good as me. But no one can beat Chinese herbal remedies-aru."

Korea rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah."

China glared at him "What's with the insolence-aru?"

"Nothing…so yeah…England?" Korea said hurriedly changing the subject.

China's eyes lit up "So we take him to England and he'll know how to help him-aru. He pretends but we ALL know he does magic."

Korea nodded "Okay so we take him now?"

"Shi! As soon as possible-aru." China nodded he took a coat off the hook and pounced on Kiku to get it on him. After a lot of hissing and spitting later Kiku was finally in the coat. He didn't mind being dressed but as soon as you went to put a coat on him he would turn into a wildcat. China thought that it might be because it felt heavier and the Neko hated the feel of being weighed down. "Okay then let's go-aru!" China smiled.

Korea gently pulled Kiku's head away from chewing on his coat "Don't do that Kitty you'll regret it."

China pulled on Kiku's ear making him mewl "Stop that-aru. I brought you that, it's expensive."

Kiku looked at him reproachfully "Nyuu…"

"No excuses-aru!" China said "Let's go."

**XxX**

England paced around the Catboy "Hmm…this is an unusual spell but I too am familiar with these kinds of things."

China looked at him hopefully "So you can fix it-aru?"

"Well no…" England sighed "But not to worry there IS a cure!" he spun around dramatically "When the cursed one's time of season is drawing near then you shall find the cure!"

"Which means?" Korea asked raising an eyebrow.

"Basically you have to fuck him when he's in season dude." America said grinning.

"America! I was trying to sugar coat it." England sighed.

"They want the truth babe not a long ass riddle." America smirked.

"No sense of style or sodding decorum." England tutted, huffily he folded his arms.

"Whoa! Wait! What?" China looked at them confused "I have to…fuck him…?"

"Yep! When he's in season!" America nodded.

"But how will I know-aru?"

"Ohoho you'll know." America smirked. "I'll let you in on a little secret. Iggy was messing around and well when I entered his House I was met with the cutest sight! This!" He yanked something out of the back of England's pants and spun him around. A cute poofy tail wiggled a little, he reached up and took out two hair pins to let two ears spring out. They were sunshine yellow in colour like his hair but the tail was a pristine white. "The dude turned himself into a sheep!" America grinned.

"America!" England yelped. He blushed looking away from the shocked Asians. "I-I accidentally turned myself into a sheep…I couldn't say anything except bleat and…w-when I was in heat America helped me out and I woke up right as rain but these bloody things wouldn't leave." He pulled on his ears. "I had horns as well but thankfully they left."

Kiku's eyes lit up as he saw England's ball-like tail "Nyuu…" he purred happily. Growling lightly he pounced making England yelp in shock.

America laughed as the poor lamb's tail got batted around by the playful kitten. "Cute ain't they?" he grinned.

China sat up "Y-you mean to tell me all this time England was a lamb-aru?"

"Yep." America laughed "For about…two months?"

"Why didn't you call me-aru?" China pulled up the lamb embracing him "Kawaii-aruuuu!" he cooed stroking England's soft ears.

"Do you bloody mind?" England scowled "Get off me you sodding git!"

America laughed "He is cute isn't he. Feel his tail it's so soft."

China reached down and squeezed England's tail making him bleat in shock "Wow it is soft-aru!"

"Do you mind?" England struggled out of the Chinese man's grasp but he gave up once Korea joined in. "What do you think this is? A bloody petting zoo? Do you want to feed me from a bottle as well?" he retorted sarcastically.

"Ooooh! Can we?" China asked hopefully.

"No." England scowled.

Kiku looked at China his cheeks puffing out with jealousy, he trotted over to him he began rubbing up his legs mewling pitifully. China looked down "What's wrong Kiku-aru?"

"Nyuu…" Kiku purred rubbing up him a little more "Nyan?"

"I think he feels jealous because you're paying me more attention." England said.

"Oh." China knelt down to stroke behind Kiku's ears "Don't feel jealous-aru. No one is precious to me like you are."

"Nyuu!" Kiku pounced on him mewling excitedly "Nyan, nyuu nyan nyan nyuu!" China laughed happily as he stroked Kiku.

"Hey, by the way China. Did Japan hurt you?" America asked.

"What do you mean-aru?" China frowned.

"I mean did he bite you or something?" America shrugged "Because when Iggy still had his horns he was a total bastard. He kept butting me in the gut I had a new bruise every day." He laughed.

"I said I was sorry." England mumbled.

"Oh yes he bit and scratched me-aru." China pointed to the scratch over his eye "See? And here's the bite-aru." He held out his hand with the fresh bite.

"Oh wow what a vicious little shit he can be hahahaa!" America laughed.

"Shi very much so." China said giving Kiku a look. Kiku blinked not quite sure about the look.

England finally struggled out of Korea's grip "Okay then so is that it?"

"Shi." China nodded "I think that is all-aru."

Korea nodded "Yep."

England nodded "Very well then."

America hugged England from behind "Okay then if that's all then ya can leave! I want to spend some alone time with my little sheep."

England tutted "Why am I not surprised."

"What's wrong with me wanting to spend time with ewe? Get it?" America laughed maniacally until he got a punch in the stomach by England.

"Bloody tosser. That was an awful pun." He yelled aggravated.

China held Kiku's hand "Err…we'll just be going-aru."

"As you were." England smiled as he waved them off while America groaned behind him. "Oh suck it up lad it doesn't hurt that much you bloody pansy."

Korea laughed "Man those two are lovers?"

"I know hard to believe." China nodded "But I guess as Kiku would say England is a Tsundere-aru."

Kiku looked around the English countryside curiously he mewled happily his tail swishing to and fro. "Nyuu…" he purred. Feeling a hand stroke his ears he looked back smiling happily at his Master. "Nyuu!" As he bounded off his bell tinkled.

"KIKU! COME BACK-ARU!" China yelled running after him.

Korea took chase to help catch the excitable kitten they found him pressed up an ice cream van mewling happily to the man.

China skidded to a halt by the man "Ni hao, I am so sorry-aru! Has he bothered you?"

"Not at all!" The man laughed.

China noticed Kiku was licking an ice cream cone in between excitable mewls "Oh God! I'm sure I have an English pound somewhere-aru." He mumbled trying to search through his pockets.

"No no it's completely on the house." The man said shaking his head.

Korea looked around "It's on a house?"

"He means it's free idiot-aru." China said nudging him "Thank you sir! Oh and I thank you for being here to stop Kiku-aru. If you weren't here he might never have stopped."

The man laughed "It's completely fine, I was a little surprised at how much he reminds me of a cat. I look at him…and I see a cat." He said looking at the purring Catboy.

"Yeah…he…is…" China said not really knowing what else to say. He was watching Kiku lick the ice cream. He was making little moany sounds as he swirled his tongue in the cream. A little dribbled down his chin. China felt his cheeks warm the more he watched him. Then Kiku opened his eyes and locked them with China's, gulping he tore his eyes away from the younger's "W-well we had better go. Th-thank you again-aru." China bowed hurriedly to the Englishman before grabbing Kiku's hand and yanking him away.

Kiku mewled trying to lick his ice cream. Sighing China found a bench and sat on it in relief. He looked up to see Korea sit next to him eating an ice cream too "When did you get that-aru?"

"He gave it me! Want a lick?" Korea asked handing it out.

"No I'm fine." China slid down and closed his eyes "You two will be the death of me-aru." He muttered.

"Why did we leave so soon?" Korea asked.

"Didn't you see what Kiku was doing-aru? No wonder he got an ice cream for free." China tutted.

"Aisuu!" Kiku mewled.

China and Korea both looked at the Neko who had resumed his licking. "Well at least he knows another word now." Korea laughed.

"Nyuu…" Kiku purred he took a rough lick dropping a large scoop on China's lap.

"AIYAA!" China yelped shooting to his feet. Kiku looked at his cone then at the ice cream on the swearing man's trousers.

Mewling he grabbed China's hips and started to lick. China looked at Korea helplessly "Get him off-aru."

"Do it yourself I'm eating." Korea said.

China scowled he put his hands on either side of Kiku's head "Kiku stop-aru!"

Kiku mewled ignoring him; he licked and sucked purring happily. China closed his eyes and fell back onto the bench his legs falling open, "Aiyaa…" he moaned.

"Are you getting off on that?" Korea asked raising an eyebrow.

China opened an eye "N-no." He cleared his throat and sat up straighter.

"You liar." Korea laughed. "Aniki you are such a pervert."

"I-Aiyaa." China's eyes fluttered closed again as Kiku found his groin under the cloth and started to suck.

"Aisuu?" Kiku mewled before taking the slowly growing lump into his mouth.

Korea cleared his throat "Not to spoil your fun Aniki but you're in a public park getting what looks like a blowjob in front of a children's playground."

China sat bolt upright "And in these clothes Kiku looks like a child-aru!"

"Yeah and my Human age is sixteen." Korea smirked.

"Not helping!" China snapped.

"I mean how are you going to explain to the English police that you're a four thousand year old man with what appears to be a child sucking ice cream out of your lap dressed as a cat and a teenager next to you while you have a hard on in front of a kid's playground?" Korea smirked.

"Will you shut it-aru?" China yelled. "This is so annoying!"

"What is?" Korea asked.

"You!" China said. He pulled Kiku's head up sharply "Done?"

Kiku looked at him sadly he could sense anger and thought he was in trouble. "N-nyuu?" he whimpered.

China sighed how could he resist such huge eyes? "I'm sorry-aru. Let's go home before I _am _arrested, I don't think England will pay bail either-aru."

"Especially not when the police tell him what you did." Korea smirked.

"Say another word and I'll kill you-aru." China growled.

**Heehee fun~**

**Arigato! Review pweese?**


	5. Chapter 5: Grooming it properly

**AN: Yay for so much love! I made another chappie my sweeties!**

**Lol there's a Lee Evans joke in here if you get it then Kudos! **

**Warning: Implied sex, oral sex**

Chapter 5: Grooming it properly

Kiku purred as he watched the fish in the stream "Nyuu…" he growled lightly. His tail swished in a predatory way as he watched the fish glide across the water.

"Kiku!" China called out.

Kiku looked up his eyes sparkling happily "Nyuu?"

"Come on, we're going-aru."

Kiku mewled pitifully as he left the fish. China patted his leg calling the Catboy to him. Kiku mewled giving the fish one last sad glance before following his Master out of British territory. Korea gave him a little poke getting his attention. "Hey you can fish once we get back!" he grinned,

Kiku mewled excitedly "Nyuu!" He nuzzled into Korea's hand purring happily. China pouted wanting attention but the cute kitten was too involved in Korea's attention.

China walked off huffily but it didn't go unnoticed by the kitten he looked up and mewled sadly after him "Hey! Aniki!" Korea yelled after him "Come on cheer up!"

China glared at him "I'm fine! There's nothing wrong with me-aru!"

"Nyuu!" Kiku ran up to him sadly "Nyuu! Nyan, nyuu!" He nuzzled into China's chest wanting attention.

China smiled happily "What's wrong-aru? Did you miss me?" he stroked Kiku's ears gently. Kiku purred excitedly as he looked up at his Master. China laughed "Come on-aru!"

**XxX**

The journey back to Japan didn't seem that long in fact with Kiku's cute curiosity and bounding away happily it seemed to fly by. Kiku found a mochi stall he mewled excitedly "Nyuu!" he pointed eagerly to the stall looking hopefully at China.

"I don't have any Yen-aru." China said "I'm sorry."

"You're hopeless Aniki." Korea laughed "Luckily _I_ do!" He took out some Yen notes and walked up to the vendor holding Kiku's hand. "Konnichiwa one Mochi?" he said slowly.

The Vendor sighed "I understand." He scowled and made up a Mochi for the cute kitten.

"Here you are." Korea paid and gave it to Kiku who mewled excitedly. "Heh…he's too cute." He grinned.

China looked crestfallen at not being the one to be able to give him what he wanted "I feel so bad-aru."

Korea looked at him curiously "Why?"

"Well I promised to give him what he wanted but I couldn't-aru." He sat down on a grassy patch and tucked his knees up under his chin. Kiku noticed he fell to his knees mewling sadly.

"Nyuu." He whimpered handing out his mochi, he looked at him pitifully.

"No, no! You have it-aru!" China protested.

"Nyuu!" Kiku looked at China with wide eyes "Nyuu, nyan." He pleaded.

China sighed "Maybe a little-aru." He mumbled. Kiku purred as he bit into the mochi happily he pawed China's chest excitedly, his eyes were sparkling as if awaiting something. "Wh-what?" China yelped.

Korea smirked "Aniki he wants you to bite the other end like a pocky."

China looked at him confused but he saw the happiness in Kiku's eyes so he took the other end in his mouth. Kiku purred and nibbled happily chewing and swallowing, China followed suit blushing at how close their faces were getting. He felt a desire flooding through him; his body shook as the kitten made those delightful mewling noises again. Ripping the mochi out of their mouths he pulled Kiku to him pressing their lips roughly together. Kiku mewled in shock his ears going flat against his head. "Err…Aniki?" Korea coughed nervously.

But China never listened he just stroked Kiku's back relaxing him. Kiku purred softly and kissed back his eyes fluttering closed. China groaned deepening the kiss, Kiku mewled softly as he felt his lips prised apart he broke the kiss when he felt his Master's tongue enter. "Nyuu?" he asked curiously.

China pulled him back into the kiss uttering reassurances as he pushed his tongue back into the Kitten's mouth. Kiku mewled softly this time allowing it. Korea looked away whistling a tune as the two Asians made out on the grass. China could taste the sweet taste in Kiku's mouth from the mochi. He was a little surprised when he felt Kiku's tongue hesitatingly touch his in slow cautious licks. He licked back inviting him into a dance. Kiku mewled as he did so.

Korea cleared his throat as China laid Kiku back on the grass "Aniki dude! Do you want to have sex here on the grass? In the middle of a crowded street?" China pulled away shooting him an evil look. "What?" He yelped "Fine then get arrested." Korea said huffily.

China grumbled and swore under his breath as he pulled the panting and flushed Catboy back into a sitting position. "Nyuu…" He purred softly.

China smiled "Come on-aru. We better take you home." He picked Kiku up gently before standing up and setting off back to the Japanese's house. Kiku looked up into the Elder's eyes happiness radiating from his own. China smiled how could he resist such a cute prize in front of him he knew he would have to work extra hard just to keep himself under control.

**XxX**

China fell asleep with Kiku curled up to him happily snoring and purring lightly. He heard shuffling and soft whispers, waking up he saw Kiku looking at him with a look of lust in his eyes "Ki-"

"Shh." Japan whispered "Chuugoku-san I need you." He purred. China blinked in shock, Japan still had the ears and tail but he looked like a different person than Kiku. Kiku seemed innocent and cute but this creature before him was sexy and seductive. "Please Chuugoku-san."

China gulped and nodded "O-okay…"

Japan moaned softly and slipped his fingers inside himself "Chuugoku-san I need you in me."

China nodded pulling Japan's hand away from his body "Shi then get on-aru." He whispered getting into the moment thanks to Japan. Japan moaned and started pushing himself down.

"Nyuu!"

"Huh? D-did you say something-aru?" China asked looking up at Japan.

"No." He said shaking his head.

"Nyuu!"

China opened his eyes "Goupi it was just a dream-aru." He mumbled. Blinking he felt licking on his member. Lifting the covers he saw Kiku purring as he licked him through his trousers. "W-what are you doing-aru?"

"Nyan?" Kiku looked up at him before mewling excitedly and continuing what he was doing. China knew he shouldn't but he let Kiku carry on. Moving his hand down he slowly pulled his trousers down making Kiku mewl in shock as he bounced free. "Nyuu!" He licked him again making China groan with pleasure. Kiku mewled some more as he suckled on the head, his ears pressing to his forehead in content. His tail swished as he wiggled his hips his bottom stuck up in the air.

"K-Kiku…." He moaned running his fingers through his hair.

Kiku purred moving his head up and down slowly taking him deeper each time. Kiku looked up his eyes locking onto his Master. Purring as he took him deep in his throat caused vibrations to surge through China's body.

China arched his back moaning. "K-Kiku!" Kiku moved his head up and down faster his tail twitching as he tasted a bead of come. China pushed on Kiku's head forcing him down further on him as he came, Kiku's tail stuck up as he struggled for breath. Once China let go he sat up coughing.

"N-nyuu?" Kiku spluttered coughing out his Master's load.

China lay back against the pillows panting "K-Kiku?"

"Nyan." Kiku smiled happily his eyes glittering.

China smiled stroking his hair "Th-thank you…" he said breathily.

"Nyuu." Kiku purred rubbing his head against China's hand.

"But why did you do it? Did I poke you-aru?" he asked.

Kiku nodded "Nyuu!"

"Oh I see. Sorry-aru." China laughed.

**XxX**

Korea laughed as he and Kiku played by the stream, China watched them. Korea gently pulled on his tail making him mewl ecstatically, Kiku bounced up letting off a happy mewl. He pounced on Korea as Korea pulled on his tail again making him squeak and jump on him. "Nyuu!" He screeched bounding up to the stream. He stuck his butt up in the air as he fell to the ground watching the water. He put a hand in and patted the surface lightly causing a fish to bob up to the surface before swimming off. Mewling in disappointment he did it again and again slowly edging himself nearer the water.

Korea walked back up to China smiling "He's so cute huh?"

"Shi but so what-aru." China said looking away.

"Soooo what did you and Kiku do this morning?" Korea grinned.

China blushed giving him a sharp look "N-nothing you idiot-aru!"

"Liar!" Korea laughed "All I heard from the room was 'Kiku, oh Kiku-aru!'" He mimicked making his voice breathy "'Kiku more! Kiku!' then I heard him going 'Nyuu! Nyan!'" He mewled in a soft moany voice.

China blushed "Shut up-aru!"

Korea laughed and then a loud splash came from behind them, Kiku mewled pityingly as he splashed about. China ran up to the thrashing Catboy. "Kiku!" He jumped in the stream after the squealing kitten. He pulled him up into his arms.

"Nyuu, nyuu." He whimpered burying his face in his chest. His ears were pressed to his forehead in fear. His tail twitching.

"Shh, shh it's okay-aru." China murmured stroking his back. He gently took Kiku inside the House to dry him off.

Kiku watched China get out a towel and kneel in front of him. "Kiku?"

"Nyuu?"

"You don't remember what we did this morning do you-aru?" China asked nervously.

"Nyuu!" Kiku nodded his eyes sparkling. He placed a hand on China's groin to prove it.

"Sh-shi I know-aru." China blushed pulling his hand away "Look at me Kiku. I want you to know I really liked what you did…and…erm…thank you-aru."

Kiku purred happily as if saying "I liked it too."

China cleared his throat and rubbed the Catboy's hair dry with the towel. Kiku mewled pitifully under the towel, not enjoying the coarse material on his delicate ears. China took the towel off his head and dried down his tail and his body Kiku mewled again. "Don't worry-aru. You need to be dried off." Kiku tugged at the towel sadly. "Stop it." China snapped slapping his hands away "Do you want to catch a cold-aru?"

"Nyuu." Kiku mewled, his eyes going wide.

"Well stop it then-aru." China said huffily.

"I found a cat brush!" Korea yelled barging in the room. "Aniki? Why do I always come in when Kiku's naked and you're in an unsatisfactory position?" He asked.

"What? I'm not!" China yelled "All I'm doing is kneeling in front of him and-Oh! You're disgusting-aru." He said angrily. China was on his knees in front of a standing Kiku who was, yes, naked. He took the brush huffily. "Kiku sit."

Kiku mewled as he sat down next to him.

China gently brushed his hair "Don't worry it won't hurt-aru." Kiku mewled again trying to push away his hand. "No it needs to be done-aru." He brushed his hair a little more until it was silky smooth. "Korea!"

"I'm right here! No need to yell I can hear you." Korea said tutting. "What do you want?"

"I need to know how to groom him-aru." China said.

"Okay." Korea flicked through the book "It says here "Cats usually groom themselves. But if you do choose to groom them then you'll need a fine soft brush to comb their fur to remove tangles. To brush their ears it's best to use a toothbrush so as to not hurt them. And stroke with the-"

"Hang on! So I get a toothbrush and then brush-aru?"

"No you get a toothbrush and stroke. Here have this! It's what Japan uses for Pochi." He said holding out a toothbrush. China took the brush and gently stroked Kiku's ears with it making him close his eyes in content, he started purring. "Okay and then it says "Use the toothbrush for its tail. You hold the end of the tail to straighten it out, then brush down never upwards." Korea read out.

China nodded "Okay then." He held the end of Kiku's tail gently "Now be patient-aru." He slowly brushed the wet mats out of the fur going downwards until it was smooth. "There we go. Is that better-aru?"

Kiku purred nodding happily "Nyuu!" He placed his head against China's chest.

"Well that's done-aru." China said smiling "Now I better dress you."

**AN: Yeppers I am done!**

**Prease review!**

**Arigato!**


	6. Chapter 6: Making sure it eats properly

**AN: I'm back with a much awaited chapter. But oh no…it's almost over *sadness* But not to worry because I'm going to write the next one in this feature "How to care for your sheep" If you're an USUK lover than you'll love it! ^-^**

**Warning: Slight rudey dudeyness and swearing.**

Chapter 6: Making sure it eats properly

China groaned as Kiku licked him happily, unfortunately for poor China (or fortunately depending on where you stand in the situation) every time he went to bed with Kiku he would always dream of a sexy seductive Japan then end up with an erection then a blowjob from Kiku. But he honestly thought Kiku had no idea what he was really doing.

Kiku purred his ears going flat as his master came filling his mouth. "Th-thanks…" China panted lying back. Kiku snuggled up to his master mewling happily. He rubbed himself up him a few times before letting out a long mewl then he fell asleep. China smiled he guessed that was the kitten's way of getting off.

**XxX**

"Gege!" Taiwan yelled happily as she burst in the bedroom.

China shot up in bed "W-what-aru?"

"Gege what has he been eating?" Taiwan asked looking down at Kiku curled up asleep.

"N-nothing why? H-he's been eating all he should-aru!" China blushed furiously.

Taiwan squinted at him suspiciously "You look flustered."

"Wh-who me?" China blushed harder as he glanced down at the snoozing kitten who started pawing him in his sleep.

Taiwan rolled her eyes "Anyway I have Korea's book! It tells us what he should eat!"

"Really?" China sat up properly. Kiku mewled softly sensing the movement.

"Yep! It tells us that he should eat a balanced meal of fish and other meats such as chicken! So we better make him some tuna!" She giggled looking at him clearly "I wonder if he'll eat it out of a bowl."

"Aiyaa! Don't say that-aru!" China snapped "Go make him some tuna I need to bathe and dress."

"Okay!" Taiwan danced off happily.

China gently shook Kiku awake. "Nyuu?" Kiku mewled softly; he stretched and gazed happily at his master.

"Ni hao." China smiled. Kiku lifted a hand softly and placed it delicately on China's head.

"Nyan…" he purred.

"Come on kitty we need to bathe-aru." China murmured giving him a stroke. Kiku mewled happily as he bounced out of the bed he padded up to his Master mewling excitedly. His tail twitched as he lowered his body in a hunting stance. "What are you-Aiyaa!" Kiku launched himself on the Chinese man he licked him excitedly.

"Nyan!" Kiku bounced off him wiggling his backside happily. China smiled and followed him to the bathroom. Kiku had completely calmed down now when taking a bath. He took the bath normally and he didn't try to scratch or bite China. Kiku pawed at the bathroom door handle mewling with excitement when it opened "Nyuuuu!"

China's eyes sparkled with happiness as he watched the cute kitty; he opened the door letting Kiku in the bathroom. Kiku mewled excitedly before plopping himself in the empty tub. China laughed "There's no water in there-aru!" He ruffled Kiku's ears making him mewl and rub his head against his hand purring.

China smiled and ran the water Kiku mewled excitedly as the water splashed up his legs "Nyan!" He gazed happily up at China. China smiled and picked up the kitten.

"You have to get out-aru." He smiled.

Kiku wound his arms around China's neck "Nyuu?" He closed his eyes and pushed his lips out.

"You want to kiss-aru?" China smiled. He pressed his lips to the kitten's who mewled in answer. He kissed him a little harder his tongue lapping at his master's lips. China slipped his tongue over Kiku's making him release a soft purr. Kiku opened his mouth mewling, China pushed his tongue in and played around with his before sucking it into his own mouth. Kiku mewled and rubbed up him whining in pleasure.

China pulled away panting lightly, a small string of saliva connected their mouths "Kiku…" he whispered then he noticed the bath was close to overflowing. Putting Kiku down he hurriedly turned the taps off to turn off the water. "Okay then it's time to get in-aru." He let out some of the water before putting Kiku in.

"Nyuu…" Kiku mewled reaching out for him his hand clasped China's as he was about to move away "Nyan!"

"What's wrong-aru?" He whispered.

Kiku gazed at him and looked at the bath "Nyan?"

"Do you want me to come in with you-aru?"

Kiku mewled excitedly he gazed up at China expectantly, so he climbed in with him after stripping. Kiku cuddled up to him mewling, he nuzzled into China's chest. Smiling China wound his arms around him happily. "I wonder when you'll go into heat." He said thoughtfully.

Kiku didn't answer all he did was rub up him purring. China smiled sadly "I have to make sure you eat properly-aru. I haven't been taking very good care of you."

Kiku blinked a little his eyes widening in curiosity "Nyan?"

"Shi…" China smiled again and started to wash behind his cat ears making him purr. He gave a soft sigh as he watched the kitten purr and play with a rubber duck. He missed Japan…the shy, quiet country who barely said a word. The shy, polite, gentle Nation was no more. He didn't realise he had tears rolling down his face until Kiku cupped his cheeks curiously.

"Nyan?" He looked at him worry in his eyes.

"F-forget about me-aru." China smiled "Ignore these tears; they're from a sentimental old man."

Kiku shook his head and mewled "Nyan!" He licked a tear his eyes searching his Master's.

China sighed and petted his ears "Kiku…I miss the old you…I miss Japan-aru. I…I know now…I love Japan. I really do. But I also know that I'll miss you too-aru."

Kiku looked at him strangely before rubbing his head under his chin "Nyuu…"

"Kiku…" China looked at the mirror his eyes welling as he remembered Japan, his smile, his blush and his soft smooth as silk voice. "I…I want to hear him say my name…" he whispered.

"Ny-nyao!"

China froze and looked at the kitten "Say that again-aru."

"N-nyao!" Kiku mewled, he looked up hopeful.

China smiled and cupped his face "You're cute but I can't do this anymore."

Kiku blinked as his Master got out of the bath, he held onto the side mewling loudly as China walked off. "Nyao!" He mewled.

Taiwan heard him and was almost knocked to the floor by China as he ran past. "Gege?"

She heard splashing from the bathroom and loud mewls of panic, rushing in she saw Kiku mewling in pain and pulling on his tail trying to tug it free. It got tangled in the plug chain and he sounded like he was in pain. "Stop! Stop Kiku you'll damage your tail!" She grabbed Kiku's hands and gently tried to calm the sobbing kitten down. "Shh, shh Kiku."

Once the kitten was calm enough Taiwan went to help him free his tail. "There we go." She petted his ears gently. "Now let's get you nicely fed shall we?"

Kiku shook his head mewling pathetically; his ears and tail drooped as he started to cry. "Nyao!"

Taiwan pulled him to her "We'll get him after you eat, okay?"

He nodded mewling pitifully.

**XxX**

Greece had come around for a visit and he noticed the kitten looked really down, he had a bandage around his tail and he kept sniffing as tears rolled down his face. "What's…wrong with Kiku?"

Taiwan sighed sadly "No idea…I asked Hong Kong if Gege made it home but…he didn't."

Greece lifted Kiku's face to his "What happened?"

Kiku blinked and mewled "Nyao…nyan, nyuu nyan…"

"He left?" Greece turned to Taiwan "Kiku says China was crying and left. He kept talking about Japan."

"Japan?" Taiwan blinked and looked at Kiku "But…he's here..?"

Greece petted Kiku's ears subconsciously "What did he say?"

"Nyan…nyuu…" Kiku answered.

"China said he missed Japan." Greece replied.

Taiwan looked at Korea who looked thoughtful "Do you think he missed…ya know…Japan? Not the country I mean! I mean the old Japan, the quiet one."

Taiwan nodded "You think he missed the old Nihon? The one before this?" she asked waving a hand at the sad kitten.

"Yeah…maybe he finally realised he's in love with Japan." Korea smiled.

Greece yawned "It's easy…to love Japan…"

Taiwan and Korea looked at each other "What?" they said together.

"Hm?" Greece opened his eyes "Oh…I love Japan…" he mumbled lazily.

"But…why are you saying this now?" Taiwan yelped "Doesn't it bother you that K-Japan and China will get together?"

"Hm…? No…I love Japan…but I'll let him love…anyone he wants to…" he yawned again "He told me…often how much he loved China…"

Korea frowned and looked at Kiku who started chewing on the Tuna his eyes glittering with tears.

Greece tilted his head back and fell asleep straight away.

Taiwan raised an eyebrow and looked at Kiku as well "Poor kitty…" she sighed sadly,

Kiku stood up mewling determinedly. He ran up to where he had smelt something, mewling he saw on a tree outside his house a branch which held a strip of cloth torn from China's sleeve. Grabbing it he mewled and held it tightly, he took in the scent and ran off after where his Master had gone.

"Kiku!" Taiwan yelled running after him, the kitten was too fast however. Sighing sadly she went back to Korea who was panting a little behind her "He's too far gone."

Kiku ran on his ears flat as it started to rain, he ignored the water hitting his ears and his head as he ran on. All he cared about was getting to his Master. He found where the trail stopped he mewled and sniffed the spot where China had been. "Nyao!" he mewled. But he got no answer. Curling up in the spot he mewled again "Nyao! Nyao!"

The rain got heavier, he shivered and held his robes close to him and tried to sleep. His mewls were lost in the sound of the rain anyway.

A figure pushed his hair out of his eyes and saw a figure lying in the bamboo. Sighing he scooped up the kitten "Aiyaa…you are more trouble than you seem-aru."

China held him and walked back into his House; he laid the helpless kitten on his bed and sat down.

"N-nyao…" Kiku mewled before shivering again.

China sighed and went to get some chicken for the kitten.

**XxX**

The smell of delicious chicken wafting in the room woke Kiku up he mewled softly and opened his eyes. China was carrying a bowl of chicken in. "Nyao!" He mewled excitedly.

"Sorry for leaving-aru." China said softly. He set the bowl down and went to leave but he felt a tug on his pants, looking down he was met with two large chocolate brown eyes.

"N-nyuu?" Kiku mewed.

China sighed and sat down again "Kiku…I…"

Kiku happily ate the chicken glad his Master understood him and stayed.

"Kiku?"

Kiku stopped licking the grease from his face once he heard his name "Nyuu?"

"Kiku…I understand what's wrong with me…I love Japan-aru…but…" China smiled and cupped the Kitten's face "I have to accept that you _are_ Japan. You may not be the same as I remember but you are still you-aru."

Kiku purred softly, pressing his nose against China's he gazed into his eyes "Nyan?"

"And…" China smiled "Now I know…I love you too."

Kiku let out a high pitched mew of excitement and leaped on him happily.

China laughed and held the kitten to his chest. "Shi, shi you're cute-aru!"

Kiku nuzzled his face into his chest happily, his tail swished happily and his ears stayed flat against his head. China lovingly petted the kitten. "Shall we sleep now-aru?" he asked.

Kiku mewled happily and wriggled out of his robes and crawled under the covers nude. China smiled and pulled off his clothes to climb in after him.

**AN: Wow how long as it been since I last uploaded this!**

**Please review~**

**Arigato!**


	7. Chapter 7: What to do when it's ill

**AN: I'm sorry for such lateness…and causing one person to be violent (you know who you are) =.=**

Chapter 7: Taking care of it when it's ill

China woke up to hear soft snuffling from the bed, raising the covers he saw a pitiful sight. Kiku was curled up and mewling pathetically, his ears were pressed flat against his head and his tail curled around his waist. "Kiku are you okay-aru?"

"Nyuu…" Kiku mewled pitifully he edged out the covers shivering.

"Are you cold? It is your fault! You stayed in the rain-aru!" China said sighing. He placed his hand against Kiku's forehead "You're hot-aru." He sighed. "I think you have a cold…"

Kiku whined and buried his face in the Elder's hand "Nyao…" he mewled pathetically.

"My poor kitty." He said softly.

Picking up the phone he quickly rang Korea "Ni hao tell me Korea but how the hell am I supposed to help Kiku when he is ill-aru?"

Korea answered "You have to, so it says here, you have to make sure you take it to a vet when it feels under the weather but if it's not too bad you can cure the illness yourself by keeping the cat in warm areas and nursing it back to health."

"Thank you." China answered "Okay now I'm going to look after him-aru."

He hung up and turned to the softly mewling kitten "It's just like when you were younger~ I can do it-aru!" China smiled.

Kiku mewled in answer his ears flat against his head pathetically. He reached out and pawed at the covers. China smiled and gently lifted them and pulled Kiku out "Come on-aru let me get you some soup."

Kiku mewled a little happier at the thought of eating "Nyan!"

"Shh you need to rest-aru." China smiled fondly he petted the Catboy's ears. He stood up and walked into the kitchen. Kiku stood up shakily and trotted after him his eyes fixed on his Master.

"Nyuu!" he mewled before he fell, his legs were too weak he started to cry.

China spun around hearing the thud "Oh Kiku-aru." He said sadly gently he scooped up the sobbing kitten into his arms and held him "Come on I'll carry you-aru."

Kiku nuzzled his face into China's chest tears sliding down his face "N-nyuu…"

"Shhh it'll be okay-aru. It's just a naughty cold." China smiled warmly.

Kiku purred softly in answer.

China smiled and gently picked up a cat toy with a feather on the end of a long wire "Here play with this-aru?" he smiled flitting it across Kiku's nose making him mewl despondently.

Kiku took the toy and looked at it curiously "Nyuu?"

"Oh shi! Hold on." China stuck the end into a platform so it stood up with the feather waving around on the wire. Curiously Kiku got down to his knees and batted the feather as it moved he mewled in excitement, lowering his body down on the ground he patted at the feather again his bottom waggling in sheer joy.

"_Yao-san!" Japan arched his back tears of pleasure running down his cheeks._

China shook his head and tried to clear his mind of the perversion it was getting worse it really was. Every time he looked at that cute kitten on his hands and knees dirty thoughts filled China's mind. Running his hand through his hair he could feel his cheeks warming especially when another thought filled his head. Mainly due to the kitten in that position…

_China thrusted into the mewling kitten who was clawing at the floor in sheer ecstasy "Nyuu! Nyuu!" he mewled repeatedly._

"Aiyaa! Get it together man-aru!" he groaned slapping the side of his face hoping to knock some sense back into himself.

"Nyuu?" Kiku looked at him curiously as he sat up.

China laughed nervously "Forget it, it's nothing important-aru." He turned back to the soup that was cooking on the stove and tried to focus on that.

Kiku rubbed up his legs making China yelp and drop a whole onion into the broth. "K-Kiku! I-I have to do y-your soup so you can get better-aru!" he yelled flustered.

Kiku was obliviously purring as he continued to rub up his legs "Nyuu~"

"S-stop it-aru." China pleaded he couldn't take the kitten down on the floor so close to his…problem.

Kiku purred and looked up his eyes lit with wonder as he patted China's bulge making him yelp. Kiku rubbed his cheek across it purring ecstatically. "Nyuu…Nyan!" he licked the bulge happily before being yanked away by China who ran to the nearest phone.

"Come on pick up!" he begged.

"Hey? America speaking."

"America! Help me-aru! I can't stop thinking about…doing things to Kiku! What's worse is he's acting pretty horny what do I do-aru!"

America laughed "Ah~ then it's near his time. Don't worry dude he'll go into season soon then you can fuck him senseless."

China blushed and muttered "But I want to do that now…"

America laughed "Just chill dude. Go grab some porn and masturbate it off. Trust me you have to wait! You never know maybe being too hasty will hinder him becoming back to normal or something. I dunno I'm not an expert." America shrugged.

China sighed "Shi I guess you're right-aru."

"Trust me dude! I know I'm right! I know how you felt too Iggy was so fucking sexy I had to stop myself all the time! Weird as it sounds but if France wasn't there to stop me who knows what I would have done!" America laughed he looked over at the sheep in the garden who was smiling his head outstretched, a butterfly resting on his nose. "I mean don't get me wrong Iggy still bleats like a sheep sometimes but the good thing is he remembers me now…he doesn't think I'm his master he remembers everything and he…he's back to his self."

China smiled sadly "Do you miss the sheep one-aru?"

America nodded "I do a little…it's like I lost a childhood pet y'know… but it happens…trust me when Japan becomes back to normal you'll be glad."

China nodded "Xie Xie." He smiled and hung up.

Kiku whined from the kitchen, going in there China saw Kiku gazing at the soup his eyes large he looked like he was about to pounce in there. "Kiku! Come away from there-aru!"

Kiku leaped away from the soup like he'd been burnt and gazed reproachfully at China as if to say "I wasn't doing any harm."

China petted his ears "I don't want you to be burnt-aru." He said smiling gently at him "So just stay put."

Kiku sat on the floor mewling sadly he sneezed a small bubble popping from his nose, China laughed at the cuteness. "Here-aru." He grabbed a tissue and held it around the mewling kitten's nose "Blow." He commanded.

Kiku mewled and blew he wriggled about, his hands pawing at China's arm as he wiped his nose roughly, China pulled his hand away "There~"

Kiku mewled sadly his nose bright red. China laughed at his cuteness "I know I know but it had to be done-aru."

Kiku looked impatient as he stared at the soup. "Hold on-aru!" China laughed putting in the last touches to the soup; he fished out the onion and finally poured it into a bowl. Kiku mewled ecstatically as China blew on it to cool it. "Wait-aru."

Kiku waited his face falling into a scowl; he placed his hands flat out on the table and rested his chin on them like a cat would do to its paws. "Nyuu…" Kiku mewled sadly.

China dipped a spoon in the bowl and tasted it to see if it was cool enough "Okay now." He smiled.

Kiku gave off an excited mew and lapped at the bowl happily. "Kiku!" China snapped giving him a spoon "Eat properly-aru!"

Kiku took the spoon with a wounded expression he screeched as it slipped from his hands. China sighed "I guess I will feed you-aru but you must feed yourself soon!" he scolded.

Kiku purred opening his mouth. China slipped the spoon in smiling "Is it good-aru?"

"Nyan!" Kiku mewled as he ate some more happily.

China smiled and after Kiku had ate it all he gently cleaned his mouth "There we go-aru. Now you have to go lie down and rest."

Kiku looked sadly as he pawed at China's sleeve "Nyuu…"

"Hm? I can't sleep with you! You have to go lie down and rest on your own-aru." China said gently unlatching his hand off his sleeve. "Go on." He gently nudged the catboy into the direction to his bed.

Softly mewing Kiku walked off to curl up in his bed, China cleaned up but he could hear what sounded like anguished mewling almost like Kiku was crying. Walking into the room he saw Kiku's shoulders shaking as he cried. "Kiku…? Don't cry I'm done now-aru. I can sleep with you if you want me to-aru?"

Kiku raised his head the tears still falling "Nyuu?" he looked excited and patted the bed with both of his hands happily. China laughed and climbed into bed with him.

"You are simply adorable-aru." He cuddled the kitten close.

**XxX**

Kiku bounced about in the garden chasing butterflies he felt much better and his fever had gone down China watched him smiling at the kitten's cuteness. Kiku sat back his face looking odd. China stood up wondering what was wrong, Kiku looked at the sky then sneezed almost launching himself on his face with the power. China laughed as he came outside to pet the mewling kitten's ears "Poor you-aru. Is your cold no better?"

Kiku mewled pathetically and wiped his nose on China's sleeve. "Nyuu…"

"Thanks…" China muttered frowning. Kiku smiled cutely and China knew he couldn't stay mad at the cute kitten for long. "Shi you are simply cute-aru~"

Kiku mewled excitedly and rubbed up him again, China remembered what America said about him maybe being close to season and blushed slightly. He wondered when did cats go into season? He walked in to phone Greece.

"Hey….this is Greece…"

"Yo! And Turkey!"

"Get lost! This is from Japan for me!"

"Oh sure! He likes me more Jerkules!"

"Get out you thug!"

China waited patiently for their fight to end being an ally with France and England really taught you patience. "Hey…sorry about that…" Greece muttered finally kicking Turkey out.

"Ni hao it's fine…so can you tell me when cats go into season-aru?" he asked twirling the cord around his finger.

"Sure…cats go into…season every three to four months." Greece blinked. "Hey…hasn't it been awhile since Kiku-chan has been a cat…?"

China nodded sighing "D-do you think he's close-aru?"

Greece hummed in thought "Yeah…I think so."

"O-okay." China sighed and looked back at the kitten who was mewling softly as he rubbed up the walls and furniture. "Also…can you tell me why is he rubbing up everything-aru?"

"Hm? Oh cats do that when they are close to season it's to let off pheromones so that a member of the opposite sex will be attracted to them." Greece explained.

"Oh…I see…what happens if they are trying to attract a member of the same sex-aru?"

"Well…usually that happens like two of my male cats are at it now." Greece said as he turned away from a scruffy white cat and a purple prim cat to give them their privacy. "When that happens they let off female pheromones."

"Ah…and because Kiku is a human…can he let off those too-aru?" China asked curiously.

"Hm…maybe…there has to be something…Turkey always knows when I'm in the mood…" Greece murmured "And he lures me with Kitty plushies and snacks." He seemed pissed off and China cleared his throat. "Ah...but let me see…check Kiku's face cats usually make a noise when they release pheromones."

China looked at Kiku who purred his cheeks flushed happily as he arched his back while rubbing up the wall. "A-ah…err…he…he's blushing and purring…"

Greece smiled "Then the pheromones will hit you." China laughed anxiously and hung up.

"Well that can't be true can it Kiku-aru?" he smiled stroking the kitten's head but a delicious smell hit him he gasped as he felt himself hardening "Oh Goupi!" he rushed off quickly to the bathroom.

**Just two more chapters left before China succumbs to Kiku's pheromones and then Kiku goes into full heat.**

**Thank you for reading~ Please review~**

**Arigato~**


	8. Chapter 8: Getting it sleep

**AN: This story is coming to an end and in the next chappie there will be the much awaited smut.**

Chapter 8: Making sure it sleeps

China smiled and watched Kiku play idly with the cat toy he yawned softly. China knew the kitten was getting bored and restless due to his season coming up. He could barely sleep due to the restlessness. "Nyuu…" he yawned again.

"Kiku?"

"Nyuu?" Kiku looked up his ears pricking up in curiosity.

"Kiku how about we go to the beach-aru?" China smiled.

Kiku bounced up onto China's lap "Nyuu!" he purred rubbing his head under China's chin happily. China smiled this had two advantages not only might it wear the kitten out but it would get China out of the pheromone induced house. Everywhere China walked he was met with the sweet scent that drove him crazy. A bit of fresh air would be good for him. Kiku too hopefully. It might calm him down if he went out for a while.

Kiku ran outside his ears flicking up in happiness. China laughed "Come on-aru."

He walked down the path with Kiku following curiously behind he mewled pathetically as a man with a dog walked past. The dog barked happily at Kiku who clung to China's arm in fear "Nyuu!"

China smiled and squeezed Kiku's hand gently "Don't worry it won't hurt you-aru." Kiku purred he was slightly amused by how he and China were wearing the same colour. Kiku was in a cute sky blue Yukata while China had his usual Chinese Shirt and pants in the same sky blue. Kiku mewled shyly as a gust of wind blew his Yukata around his bare legs. China laughed nervously as a few men looked over at him. China had decided if they were going out in public to tuck Japan's tail away he kept the ears on show because he knew the Chinese would understand it was a fashion accessory in Japan to wear animal ears.

Kiku's ears twitched as the warm sun hit them "Nyuu…" he purred pawing at China's arm.

"Hm? What is it-aru?" China asked curiously.

Kiku pointed to the horizon mewling excitedly "Nyuu! Nyuu!"

"Hm?" China looked over in the direction he was pointing and smiled "Shi that's the beach-aru!"

Kiku mewled his little nose twitching as he breathed in the salt air and the smell of damp sand. He ran forwards happily his eyes sparkling. "Kiku wait!" China yelled running after him.

Kiku carried on running and he tripped sprawling out on the sand, his tail springing free "Nyuu…" he mewled pathetically.

"Oh Kiku…" China sighed kneeling down in front of him "What did you do-aru?" he gently helped the kitten up. Kiku buried his face in China's chest "You silly Kitten you have to watch where you're going-aru." He smiled then he had a thought weren't cats tails for balance? And he had tucked it in…so wouldn't Kiku lose his balance without it? "Oh I see." He laughed "It is my fault-aru."

Kiku mewled and shook his head not liking his master to get the blame "Nyuu! Nyan, nyuu!" he mewled.

China petted his hair gently "Come on Kiku. We're supposed to be playing on the beach-aru!"

Kiku ran up to the ocean line and fell to his hands and knees mewing softly he dug through the sand a curious expression on his face. China watched him smiling Kiku was simply cute and he couldn't resist laughing as he patted the water.

Kiku's eyes lit up and he looked at China excitedly "Nyuu! Nyuu!" he held out his hands.

"Hm? What's that-aru?" China asked.

"Nyuu!" Kiku showed him. In his hands lay a beautiful shiny pink shell, it was round and glittered when the sun caught it. There was a small hole in the top.

China smiled "Oh how pretty-aru!" he took it and inspected it "I'm sure I can put it on a chain for you. Would you like that-aru?"

Kiku shook his head and touched his collar "Nyan." Then he touched China's neck and placed the shell on it. "Nyuu! Nyan nyuu!"

"You want me to wear it?" China asked curiously.

Kiku nodded happily "Nyan!"

"Oh. Okay." China smiled. He placed the shell in his pocket "I will look after it."

Kiku cheered happily and he continued to search through the sand and pat the water. China sat back and smiled as he watched him the sun felt good on his skin. He watched it shine through Kiku's dark onyx hair. He heard him purr softly as he searched through the sand and pulled out another shell, this one was a soft peach colour he looked at China and gave it to him. China smiled and placed it in his pocket with the pretty pink one.

**XxX**

China was woken up hours later by Kiku who was shaking him. He stretched and looked up in the sky to see the sun had dipped lower "Aiyaa…how long was I out-aru?"

Kiku mewled pitifully "Nyuu!" he was holding his groin and bounced slightly on the spot, he was down on his knees. "Nyan!"

China blinked "Oh do you have to pee-aru?" Kiku nodded he started to lift his Yukata and China yelped pulling it back down. "Come on let's go." He grabbed Kiku's hand and ran over to some bushes that were hidden out of way "Here we go."

Looking happy Kiku pulled up his Yukata all the way to his chest and wriggled down his underwear. "Nyuu!"

"W-wait! You're still going to pee on yourself-aru!" China said he stood behind him and held his member to help him. Mewling happily Kiku peed in the bushes his eyes closing in happiness. His ears were flat against his head and his tail swished lazily. China smiled then he caught the scent of the pheromones "O-oh no…" he mumbled. They overwhelmed him and he could feel himself hardening but not just that Kiku was hardening in his hand as well. "K-Kiku…we should stop-aru." He whispered huskily.

Kiku shook his head "N-Nyuu…" he moved his hips mewling at the pleasure, China moved his hand in lazy strokes up and down Kiku's hardening shaft. Kiku mewled in ecstasy. He reached back feeling China press into him "Nyuu…" he gripped him and stroked him through his pants.

"Hold on." China whispered, he looked around himself to see no one in sight for miles. He pulled himself free and pushed himself between Kiku's legs.

Kiku looked surprised but he started to mewl loudly as he felt China thrust in between his legs; rubbing against Kiku's entrance and balls with each thrust, he continued stroking Kiku. Kiku leaned back into China's arms his eyes fluttering closed. China smirked and reached a hand up his Yukata to pinch and tease a nipple, Kiku mewled louder his ears flattening to his head. China kissed his hair as he moved his hand faster Kiku repaid the favour by moving his hips to bring China closer to see his goal.

Kiku arched up his cheeks flushed with pleasure "N-nyuu!" he mewled his fingernails of his other hand digging into China's arm almost breaking the skin. China moaned he was close and he knew the kitten was too. Kiku mewled feeling China bite his throat, letting out a loud mewl he arched more and came heavily coating the bushes. China groaned and followed suit.

"K-Kiku-aru…" he moaned.

Kiku panted and fell to the ground onto his knees "N-nyuu…"

China panted "Kiku…Kiku are you okay-aru?"

Kiku nodded he stood up shakily and looked at his hand it had become coated with the force of China's shot "Nyuu." He started licking the semen off.

"Kiku don't do that!" China gasped. He grabbed a tissue from out of his bag and hurriedly wiped Kiku's hand clean.

"Nyuu…" Kiku purred happy to be free of a little of that over whelming heat.

"Come on we better go home-aru." China smiled. He held Kiku's hand and gently righted him so that he looked presentable. Kiku shook his head and pointed to an ice cream stand.

"Nyuu!" He mewled tugging harder.

"Oh you want some ice cream-aru?" China smiled "Come on then." He walked up to the stand and brought two ice cream cones. Sitting down he gave Kiku one. Kiku mewled in excitement and licked happily getting some all over his nose. China edged away a little not wanting a repeat of last time when they were in England.

Kiku gazed at the seagulls in the sky as he ate happily, China was amused by Kiku's face his eyes were predatory and he hoped the kitten wouldn't run after a seagull if it landed. Kiku had finished his ice cream and happily crunched on the cone, China ate his in three quick bites "Okay now where do you want to go-aru?"

Kiku pulled on China's sleeve and pointed to his own clothes then himself. "Nyuu! Nyuu!"

"I…I don't understand." China said shaking his head.

Kiku pulled at the small Japanese flag embroidered in the collar of his Yukata he pointed to it and mewled again. "Ah I see." China smiled "You want to go back Home shi?"

Kiku nodded mewling in excitement. He wiggled his hips happily and bounced up to the edge of the beach and looked back at the Chinese man who laughed and followed him.

**XxX**

China followed him all the way back to Japan and the kitten froze seeing an arcade "Nyuu!" He purred grabbing his hand as he pulled him into the brightly lit area. China laughed amused as Kiku pressed himself against a plushie claw game machine. "Nyan!" he tapped on the glass as if willing a large fat purple stuffed cat out of the machine.

"Do you want me to win it for you-aru?" China asked.

Kiku looked at him with huge large eyes that practically pleaded him to win it. "Okay hold on-aru." China laughed he inserted the money and concentrated hard on the large plushie. Kiku pressed against it his tail swishing under the Yukata and his ears pressed happily against his head.

"Nyuu…" he purred.

China ignored him and focused, the claw grabbed the kitty's head and Kiku jolted the machine in his excitement making it slip out. "Kiku! Stay still." He commanded.

Kiku stayed where he was his eyes fixed on the doll. China tried again and this time the claw snagged the bow around the kitty's neck. But it slipped out of its grip. Groaning China rubbed his eyes with his hands and focused again. The claw clung to the kitty's soft paw and as he tugged it ever so carefully out it slipped slightly. China carefully moved it to the side holding his breath. Even Kiku was holding his breath next to him as soon as the doll fell into the slot to collect Kiku mewled loudly making China jump and passers-by look at him oddly.

China pulled out the plush it was a little too big for the slot so he had to really pull, but it came out and he handed it to Kiku. "There we are~"

Kiku hugged it to his chest fiercely "Nyuu!" He purred happily.

China laughed and ruffled his hair "Now what do you want to do-aru?"

Kiku's eyes caught sight of a Gacha machine "Nyao!" he pulled on China's shirt and dragged him over to the machine filled with tiny dolls and small plushies.

"So you want me to spend all my money on dolls and stuffies-aru?" China laughed but he did so.

After, Kiku's arms were laden with toys and the large kitty. He gazed at China happily who smiled "Most of those were made in my Home-aru." China laughed "I could've gotten them you for free."

Kiku rubbed his cheek along the kitty's head. "Nyuu~" he purred.

"Come on then let's go Home." China walked him home smiling as Kiku chattered happily to him even though China couldn't understand what he was saying it still sounded pretty cute.

**XxX**

Taiwan pounced on Kiku as soon as he came through the door "Nihon! Where did you go?!"

"He was with me-aru." China said "So don't worry."

Taiwan nodded "Okay."

Kiku pulled out the shells his eyes wide with happiness he held the peach one out to Taiwan. She took it smiling "Oh Nihon~ it's so pretty!"

"Nyan?" Kiku asked happily.

"I love it!" Taiwan hugged him. Kiku purred his joy as he pawed at her chest. Taiwan nuzzled him and gazed at the shell "It's so cute I will wear it on a chain as soon as possible!"

China smiled "Come on Kiku I bet you're tired huh-aru?"

Kiku yawned and nodded he took China's hand and happily followed him to bed. "Nyan…" he conversed sleepily.

"You should go to sleep really easily tonight after all the fun you had-aru." China smiled.

Kiku mewled happily, he wriggled out of his clothes and crawled into bed. Popping his head out he patted the bed wanting China to join. Smiling China joined him and Kiku cuddled up to him purring.

"Goodnight-aru." China whispered.

"Nyan…." Kiku mewled closing his eyes.

**Thank you for your patientce~**

**Please review~~**

**Arigato~**


	9. Chapter 9: What to do when it's in heat

**AN: Yay thank you all for being so patient this is what you have all been waiting for~**

**This chapter is full of smut. Hopefully 2000 words of smut~**

**Warning: Lemon, smut**

Chapter 9: What to do when it's in season

China woke up to an alarming heat pressed against his body, soft whimpers and whines came from the kitten next to him. Sitting up he saw Kiku rubbing himself his eyes glazed over with lust. China rested the back of his hand against Kiku's forehead only to yelp and pull his hand back "Aiyaa! You're burning up! Is this in heat-aru?"

Kiku mewled his eyes locking onto China he opened his legs "Nyuu!" he pleaded.

China blinked and gently placed his hand on Kiku's naked arousal making the kitten whimper and moan. "Maybe I can help calm you down-aru." He mumbled. He kissed Kiku's hot tummy gently and dipped his tongue lightly in his naval. Kiku purred his fingers touching China's head curiously.

China licked and kissed his way down until he finally got to the prize. He kissed Kiku's member making the kitten mewl in delight. Kiku arched as China slipped his member into his mouth. "Nyuu!" he mewled loudly.

China smirked and sucked lightly. He ran his hand down to touch Kiku's entrance as he sucked him a little more. Mewling out loudly Kiku dug his claws into China's head making the Chinese man stop "Kiku." He murmured ripping Kiku's hands off him "No claws-aru." He murmured before returning back to what he was doing before. Kiku mewled and stuck his claws in the futon instead.

"N-nyan!" he arched his back feeling a coil inside him tighten as China sucked faster and harder each time the kitten went further down his throat.

"Nyao!" Kiku cried as his back arched and he came violently down his Master's throat.

China sat up and wiped his mouth "You always taste good-aru." He smirked.

China picked up the feather on a stick cat toy and slowly slid it over Kiku's chest, Kiku whined at the tickly feel. The feather made its way down across his collar bone to a nipple. Kiku whined again the feeling was so sensuous, so appealing he couldn't resist. Slowly China slid the feather down over his quivering tummy and down to his pelvis bone. Kiku mewled loudly his eyes following the feather. "Nyan!" he mewled. China smiled and slid the feather over his member, Kiku cried out his back arching more.

Throwing the toy over the side he lowered his head again to kiss down Kiku's pelvis bone down towards his soft pale legs. They were so smooth and soft they were almost like a woman's. His tongue flicked out to lick Kiku behind the knee who let out a soft purr. China opened his eyes to see the kitten was watching his every move; Kiku's eyes were alight with a fire that China found arousing. China licked his thigh slowly and sensuously his eyes never leaving Kiku's. Kiku mewled as he was hardening again. He moved out of China's grip and flipped over so his lower body was pressed to the futon but his bottom was in the air. He wiggled it needy.

China grabbed the lube out of a drawer, he unscrewed the cap and squirted some on his fingers, slowly he eased one into the kitten's hot entrance. Kiku mewled softly his cheeks flushing, his ears pressed against his head in discomfort. China looked at Kiku's tail which had curled around himself with the discomfort; he grabbed the bottom by his spine and moved his hand up the tail slowly making the kitten purr. Ever so slightly he tugged on it making Kiku cry out in shock.

Slowly and teasingly China stroked the kitten's tail from spine to tip making him moan and mewl softly, giving occasional tugs he was pleased to hear the kitten mewl loudly. He smirked as he slipped in a second finger, the kitten purred in delight as China moved them out and around circling his entrance before slipping them back in.

Kiku purred and arched his back pushing his hips against the digits inside himself. China bit the kitten's throat as he slid in a third. He hoped that the pain from being bitten would take his mind of being breeched and it worked because Kiku barely felt his anus being stretched forcibly. China pulled out his fingers and rested his nose gently against Kiku's rear, Kiku shivered in anticipation and China gave him what he wanted in a long leisurely lick to his entrance he grinned hearing the kitten mewl. Giving him what he wanted he slid his tongue in slowly making Kiku arch, his eyes beading with tears.

China smirked and licked more. Kiku mewled and cried out his hands digging into the bed covers, he bit his lip his little fangs sinking in he wanted his Master to do so much more but he didn't know how to tell him. "Nyao!" he muttered his body stiffening.

China sat up leaving Kiku to pant and fall down on the bed face first "Okay then my sweet little Kiku how about I please you-aru?"

Kiku gazed over his shoulder longingly a little drool down his chin, he needed to be filled to get rid of this unbearable heat and he hoped his Master would understand that. China smirked and slid back in two fingers roughly making Kiku's back arch as he let out a screech in surprise. China moved his fingers in and out the tense muscle hoping to relax the kitten and bring him back to pleasure. Sure enough Kiku began to softly whine in pleasure tears beading his eyes once more.

China slid back in his third finger making Kiku arch off the bed, his fingers pulling at the sheets almost ripping them. "I know it hurts but give it time and it will feel good-aru." China murmured. He moved his fingers around and separated his fingers so that he was stretching the kitten. Kiku panted his claws coming out to sink into the bed covers.

"Nyuu!" Kiku mewled even louder.

China smirked and removed his fingers to place the tip of his arousal against Kiku's aching entrance "Ready?"

Kiku gazed at him again over his shoulder, he opened his legs a little wider and raised his butt in answer. China pushed in slowly making him hiss and bite into the pillow. "Sorry-aru." China muttered, the kitten was unbearably tight it was like he was a virgin all over again. "K-Kiku…" he panted. He stopped halfway in to let the kitten adjust to the large intrusion. Kiku looked at him tears rolling down his face.

"N-nyuu…" he mewled.

China froze thinking he had really badly hurt him. "K-Kiku…? H-have I hurt you-aru?"

Kiku shook his head moving his hips back needing more, he was just so happy to finally feel himself connected with his master. China took that as encouragement to continue and indeed continued thrusting lightly into the kitten.

Kiku let out a small screech of pleasure, more drool ran down his chin as his fingers dug into the covers. China panted thrusting a little more. He pulled Kiku onto his lap holding him close. He cupped Kiku's chin and turned his face to his so he could kiss him better. Kiku kissed back his tail winding tightly around China's waist. Kiku mewled louder his moans of ecstasy rising in pitch with every deep thrust. "K-Kiku…" China moaned his fingers digging in the kitten's hips.

Kiku gripped China's arms mewling loudly in pleasure he needed more, he needed his Master to seek out his sweet spot. China sucked the kitten's throat feeling him tense slightly. Kiku whimpered and felt his stomach tighten. China panted feeling the kitten get tighter he knew he was close and sure enough the kitten let out a loud screech of "Nyao!" and came messily all over the covers.

China smirked before coming deeply in the kitten. Kiku purred and climbed off China, he looked between his legs curious of the semen oozing between his thighs. China fell backwards panting he didn't even realise what was happening as he covered his eyes with his arm but Kiku was curiously wiping up the semen with his fingers and licking it off. "Nyuu!" Kiku purred. China moved his arm up to his forehead to look down at the kitten. He watched him purr and lick again at the clear whiteness on his fingers.

"Enjoying my milk-aru?" China smirked.

Kiku looked at him and excitedly crawled up to China "Nyuu!" he licked at his Master's limp member wanting him to get bigger like before. "Nyan nyuu!" he whined. He grazed his fangs over the tip making him moan. Grinning cutely he nibbled on China's foreskin making him gasp and grit his teeth. "Nyuu…" Kiku purred licking excitedly. He pushed the skin down and licked the sensitive wet underside. China moaned louder as the kitten carried on with his licking.

"Aiyaa…" China moaned and held onto Kiku's head as he took him into his mouth "Kiku I need you again-aru." Purring Kiku sucked more his eyes widening as he felt the Chinese man get bigger in his mouth. China pulled Kiku's head off with a small pop and threw him backwards onto the covers "I think you knew what I meant-aru." He smirked.

He slipped his finger into Kiku's already soaked entrance, Kiku mewled gripping the covers. He looked up at China who smirked "Ready?"

Kiku nodded his arms reaching up for him. China pushed himself deep inside making the kitten cry out loudly. Kiku wound his arms around China's neck tears beading his eyes.

China moaned at the incredible tightness, even though they had just had sex Kiku was still so incredibly tight. He moaned and thrusted lightly, Kiku moaned his legs quivering. China smirked and thrusted in a little more enjoying the kittens soft mewls he kissed and sucked on one of his nipples making him cry out, they were obviously very tender due to the kitten being in heat. China sucked a little more Kiku mewled louder his claws coming out again as he gripped the covers.

China smirked and slipped his fingers around Kiku's member making him mewl louder; Kiku opened his eyes weakly and gazed at China. Kiku cried out his back arching he felt so close his body shook underneath China's. China smiled and thrusted harder hitting Kiku's sweet spot straight on. Kiku screeched his eyes closing again. "Nyuu!"

China smirked "Are you close-aru?"

"N-nyao!" he mewled needing more.

China thrusted harder and harder, then without warning Kiku came crying loudly. China thrusted a few more times before coming hard inside him. China lay back and panted heavily "A-aiyaa…" he looked over at the worn out and exhausted kitten. Kiku cuddled up to China purring. "Are you back to normal-aru?" he asked.

Kiku tilted his head and purred. "Nyuu~" he cuddled closer up to China and closed his eyes again.

China sighed "Aiyaa…I hope it works…" he gently stroked Kiku's ears and wondered when would he return…he missed Japan still. The nice quiet shy man he had raised from a child and dare he say it? Fell in love with. Kiku was cute and he loved him too but he was like a pet nothing more. Japan was different he was everything to China. He was what made him smile he made his day better. When America or England had annoyed him or were being mean to him Japan would serve him tea and gently tell him that being calm was the best way to deal with problems.

If Hong Kong or Korea upset him too then Japan would tell him a cute story about Pochi or make him some sweets and instantly he would be cheered up. He gave the kitten a little squeeze "Oh Japan please come back soon…I miss you-aru." Soon after he fell asleep.

Kiku looked up at him and mewled sadly "Nyao…aishiteru…" he whispered.

**AN: I am so sorry about this delay! Hopefully this chapter made up for it!**

**Arigato~**

**Please review~**


	10. Chapter 10: The End

**AN: This is the last chapter sadly. But hey if you are an USUK fan then How to care for your sheep will be next. I also plan to do a GerIta one called How to care for your dog and How to care for your bird which will be a PruAus one.**

Chapter 10: The end

Japan woke up with a fuzzy feeling in his head almost like his head was filled with a cloud he wondered what had happened to him. He sat up and gasped as a sharp pain filled his lower back and rear "W-was I drugged?" he whispered. Images of being drugged and used for gang rape filled his mind, he heard a murmuring next to him and nervously he moved the chestnut hair off the man's face and smiled "Ch-Chuugoku-san…it is you…" he smiled then gasped did that mean that Yao-san was the one who drugged and raped him?

China stirred and woke up "Kiku…" he murmured waking up. He saw the kitten and smiled "Ni hao."

"Chuugoku-san! Did you…drug rape me?" Japan whispered.

China blinked "Japan! You are back-aru!" he grabbed his face "Oh Japan! You are back-aru!"

Japan blushed "Wh-what? Where did I go?"

China laughed "You became a cat-aru. It was so cute~ but the only way I could get you back to normal was when you were in season I had to help you-aru."

Japan gasped "I-I was a cat!" he looked around and saw a long black tail wiggling from his lower back "I-I…I am a Neko…"

"Shi and you look so cute-aru~" China laughed as Japan pulled on his tail curiously.

"So I am staying like this?" Japan asked.

"It seems that way-aru." China nodded he cupped Japan's face again "But I did learn something…wo ai ni." He whispered.

Japan's cheeks flushed "Y-you love me…?"

China nodded "Shi I do."

Japan blushed in happiness and pulled him into a kiss "We could make love…but I fear for my bottom. If you do it I might break…" he murmured.

China laughed "Shi well I will let you rest for about a week-aru! I did go a little too hard maybe-aru!"

Japan smiled shyly "S-so you…made love to me…you saw me naked?"

China laughed again "I saw you naked and loose-aru." He smirked tilting Japan's face up to his "You were a little kitten slut~"

Japan's cheeks lit up and he looked away "Y-you Hentai…" he muttered.

China nuzzled him "I'm assuming that's a compliment-aru."

Japan shook his head "It means you are pervert…"

China smirk grew "Well then that IS a compliment-aru!"

Japan pushed on his face pushing the Chinese man back "You are an idiot Chuugoku-san."

China smiled and cupped the flustered man's face "Do you love me-aru?" he whispered.

Japan looked into his eyes and gulped "A-aishiteru…"

China smiled and stood up sharpish making Japan fall flat on his face "Come on then! Let's go bathe-aru!"

Japan looked up and nodded, he stood up and shook himself a little before walking over to the bathroom, China followed smirking as he saw dried semen on the back of Japan's legs. Japan pawed at the door and let out a small mewl he blushed and opened it hoping China didn't see his moment of kittiness. China laughed "That was cute-aru~"

"Sh-shut up." Japan blushed "Please Chuugoku-san that's not fair!"

China smiled "What isn't-aru?"

"I-I never asked to be this Neko and you mock me." He muttered.

"No I was teasing you-aru." China smiled petting Japan's head making him purr. "Teasing is fine because I do not mean anything by it-aru."

Japan nodded shyly his ears going flat against his head in happiness "Hai okay."

**XxX**

Taiwan and Korea knocked on the door in agitation "Aniki! I think the spell broke! I felt something shift! Did you sleep with him?" Korea yelled.

China scowled he and Japan were talking as the latter poured them tea. "You are too loud-aru!" he snapped.

Japan smiled "Hai. Ohayo Kankuro-kun."

Korea smiled "So I gathered he had sex with you seeing as how you are back to normal."

Japan blushed "Hai…"

Korea laughed and slapped China on the back "Well done! You finally got laid!"

China scowled at him again "Korea you are a pest! You know I do get laid-aru!"

"Yeah but not as often as you should!" Korea laughed and looked at Japan "So you still have the ears and tail huh?" he tugged on the tail making Japan let off a small mew.

Taiwan slapped his hands away "Korea! Don't touch!" she petted Japan's ears making him shyly mewl.

Japan let out a loud "Nyan!" as Korea stroked his tail again. Blushing heavily he slapped his hands over his mouth "G-gomen nosai."

Taiwan giggled "So you still meow? That's so cute!"

China smiled "Shi he still has many kitty stuff-aru~"

Japan blushed and hid his face "P-please Chuugoku-san…stop."

China laughed and petted his ears making him involuntarily purr again. Taiwan smiled "Why is he so cute? And where can I get one of him?"

Japan looked at her curiously "You are willing to pay money for Japanese Neko boys?"

Taiwan blinked and looked at China who blinked too in surprise. "Yes…?" she said unsure.

Japan looked curious his ears twitching "If I make new software…one that would be like a Simulation game…then it would be like Miku but different…"

China and Taiwan exchanged a look but Korea looked excited "And I can help da-ze!"

Japan looked at him curiously as if thinking it through and nodded "Hai why not. But it is to have both our names on not just yours Kankuro-kun." He said sharply.

Korea looked at the floor like a guilty child and nodded "Okay I promise."

China blinked "So wait…? You're going to create some kitties…like as Men?"

Japan smiled "It is merely a simulation." He looked at Korea and grabbed his hand "You two must tell me how I acted as Neko hai? Then I can get the character."

Korea nodded eagerly "Me and Aniki will help you! Right Aniki?"

China sighed "Fine what's the worst that can happen-aru." He felt like all of that was for nothing, Japan hadn't even remembered their love making and he really didn't seem to care about the amount of nurturing the Chinese man had given him. He stood up and walked away.

Japan watched him go "Chuugoku-san?" he called out. Getting up he ran after him "Chuugoku-san?"

China looked at him "Shi? Why are you here-aru?"

Japan blinked "What do you mean?"

"Just go back to doing the stupid stuff you were doing-aru!" China snapped.

Japan looked at him hurt "Ch-Chuugoku-san…?" he reached out and China shook him off.

"Don't even bother! You don't care about all that I have done for you-aru!"

Japan clung to him his eyes large and pleading "Please! Chuugoku-san! That is not true! I may not remember it all but I know you have nurtured me. I know that you showed me love!"

China looked into his large and scared eyes "So you believe me-aru?"

Japan nodded "Please Chuugoku-san…f-forgive me for sounding needy and desperate but don't leave me!"

China pulled him into a hug "I can't leave you-aru." He whispered "Not even if I wanted to." Tears slid down his cheeks this is what he missed, the man he loved. The old Japan the quiet, shy, always forgiving Asian.

Japan clung to him "A-aishiteru." He whispered.

"Wo ai ni." China murmured.

**AN: Finally done. So sorry if it's a bad ending. But I loved it~ **

**I thought it was a nice fluffy ending.**

**Arigato**

**Please Review~**


End file.
